Хитозан
thumb|Формула хитозана Хитозан — аминосахарид, производное линейного полисахарида, макромолекулы состоят из случайно-связанных β-(1-4) D-глюкозаминовых звеньев и N-ацетил-D-глюкозамин . Один из источников получения хитозана — панцири ракообразных. Химические свойства Химическая структура хитозана относит его к полисахаридам, мономером хитина является N-ацетил-1,4-b-D-глюкопиранозамин. Молекула хитозана содержит в себе большое количество свободных аминогрупп, что позволяет ему связывать ионы водорода и приобретать избыточный положительный заряд. Отсюда и идёт свойство хитозана, как хорошего катионита. Это также объясняет способность хитозана связывать и прочно удерживать ионы различных металлов (в том числе и радиоактивных изотопов, а также токсичных элементов). Хитозан способен образовывать большое количество водородных связей. Поэтому он может связать большое количество органических водорастворимых веществ (бактериальные токсины и токсины, образующиеся в процессе пищеварения). Хитозан плохо растворим в воде. Это связано с тем, что связи между молекулами хитозана более прочные, чем между молекулами хитозана и молекулами воды. При этом он довольно хорошо растворяется в уксусной, лимонной, щавелевой и янтарной кислотах. Может удерживать в своей структуре растворитель, а также растворенные в нём вещества. В растворённом виде хитозан обладает большим сорбирующим эффектом, чем в нерастворенном. Из-за эффекта молекулярного сита и гидрофобных взаимодействий, хитозан может связывать предельные углеводороды, жиры и жирорастворимые соединения. Расщепить хитин и хитозан до N-ацетил-D-глюкозамина и D-глюкозамина можно под действием микробных ферментов таких как хитиназы и хитобиазы. Именно благодаря этому хитозан полностью биологически разрушим, но при этом не загрязняет окружающую среду.Химическая структура и свойства ХИТИНА и ХИТОЗАНА. Способы получения Хитозан получают из панцирей красноногих крабов или из низших грибов путём удаления ацила (карбонового соединения), который придаёт жёсткость хитину. Хитозан впервые был получен в 1859 году профессором С. Роже. Физиологическое действие По некоторым данным , не имеющим в настоящее время клинического подтверждения, хитозан понижает уровень холестерина, мочевой кислоты и глюкозы (у больных сахарным диабетом) в крови, обладает антибактериальными и противогрибковыми свойствами, улучшает усвоение кальция из пищи. Пищевые волокна (хитозан) в комплексе с витамином С и лимонной кислотой сорбируют жиры, предотвращают их всасывание и накопление в клетках и тканях, а вместе с МКЦ — усиливают перистальтику кишечника, ускоряет выведение из организма пищевых жиров, шлаков и токсинов, способствует нормализации кишечной микрофлоры, обеспечивает ощущение сытости. Производство [[Файл:Pandborealispile.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Ракообразные — источник хитозана. Pandalus borealis ]] Основным источником хитозана является хитин. В естественном состоянии он находится в панцирях морских крабов, креветок, криля, омаров, лангустов, раков, а также в наружном скелете зоопланктона, включая кораллы и медуз. У таких насекомых, как бабочки и божьи коровки, хитин содержится в крылышках. Клеточные стенки дрожжей, грибов и разнообразных грибков также содержат это природное вещество. Известно, что панцири ракообразных дорогостоящи. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что есть 15 способов получения из них хитина, был поставлен вопрос о получении хитина и хитозана из других источников, среди которых рассматривались мелкие ракообразные и насекомые. Одомашненные и поддающиеся разведению насекомые в силу своего быстрого воспроизводства могут обеспечить большую биомассу, содержащую хитин. Применение Хитозан обладает многими свойствами, которые дают возможность применять его в большом количестве отраслей. Так его применяют в качестве корма для животных, для изготовления продуктов питания и косметики, применяют в продуктах биомедицины, в сельском хозяйстве. Водорастворимое производное хитина, используется большей частью в производстве средств для похудения. Хитозан способен в определённой мере связываться с молекулами жира в пищеварительном тракте. Жир, связанный с хитозаном, не усваивается и выводится из организма. Хитозан применяется как средство, способствующее снижению веса, а также для улучшения холестеринового обмена и перистальтики кишечника. Исследования показали, что применение хитозана при ожирении не эффективноChitosan for overweight or obesity | Cochrane Summaries Хитозан обладает антибактериальными, противогрибковыми и антивирусными свойствамиХисматуллина Н. З., Апитерапия, Пермь: Мобиле, 2005 г., стр. 68-70. Для хитозана также характерны мукоадгезивные свойства, то есть способность к прилипанию к слизистым оболочкамSogias I.A., Williams A.C., Khutoryanskiy V.V. Why is chitosan mucoadhesive? Biomacromolecules, 9, 1837—1842 (2008) В середине 1970-х годов были предприняты первые попытки использования хитинов и хитозанов для заживления ран, в том числе ожоговых. Было установлено, что хитозан обладает антимикробной активностью, способностью поглощать биологические жидкости и помогать регенерации тканей. На основе этих волокнообразующих способностей хитина и хитозана были созданы саморассасывающиеся хирургические шовные материалы. Их используют как заменители кровеносных сосудов, катетеров, шлангов. Примечания Также хитозан нашел применение в виде мощного гемостатического (кровеостанавливающего) средства. На сегодняшний день успешно прошел испытания на таких службах, как скорая помощь и МЧС, а также опробирован в армии (Афганистан, Ирак). Препарат прекрасно переносится, практически не имеет побочных эффектов. Инструкция по применению предельно проста и даже не требует специальных медицинских знаний. Ссылки На английском языке * [http://www.vanderbilt.edu/AnS/psychology/health_psychology/chitosan.htm Jamie Fritch, Revolutionizing Weight Loss?] * The Chitosanase Web Page — dedicated to the enzymatic hydrolysis of chitosan. * ScienCentral News «But now, scientists have created a bandage that is actually able to clot a bullet wound in less than a minute. The bandages are laced with a mixture of ground shrimp shells and vinegar, a concoction that has been found to clot blood instantly. The key ingredient in the shrimp shells is called chitosan.» * A Critical look on Chitosan A critical look on the claims how chitosan can be used for weight management Категория:Полисахариды